Unnamed Suit
Samus Aran received an "Unnamed Suit" at the end of Metroid Fusion. History During the events of Fusion, Samus was infected by the X Parasites and much of her Power Suit was surgically removed. She was given a vaccine made from the DNA of the Metroid baby that saved her life. While this meant that Samus was now completely immune to the X Parasites, it also gave her the Metroid's weakness to cold. Because of this weakness, the Adam computer conjectured that the new Fusion Suit would reject the Ice Beam upgrade so the Galactic Federation never tried to create a downloadable version for Samus. Toward the end of the game, Samus defeated the SA-X, a copy of Samus born from the parts of her Power Suit that was surgically removed after her initial infection. Before she could absorb the Core-X left behind by the SA-X, it escaped. As Samus attempted to return to her Gunship, she was attacked by an Omega Metroid in the Docking Bays. She fought back, but could not harm the beast without the Ice Beam. When all seemed lost, the SA-X intervened and attacked the Omega Metroid with its own Ice Beam. However, it was still weak from its earlier battle with Samus and was quickly overpowered. This time, Samus was able to absorb the SA-X's Core-X, giving her Fusion Suit one final upgrade. Like the Varia and Gravity Suits before it, this new suit granted Samus additional resistance to damage while also restoring her Ice Beam, fully removing her vulnerability to cold and changing the Fusion Suit's color scheme to orange-on-yellow, resembling her old Varia Suit. These effects are the results of Samus literally absorbing herself prior to her infection, surgery and vaccination. ''Metroid Prime In ''Metroid Prime, this color scheme served as the Phazon Suit with the Fusion Suit activated for use. However, it had a blue visor instead of the green visor from Fusion. Trivia *When the suit is acquired, Samus' suit does not flash as it does when the Varia and Gravity Suits are retrieved. **As a result, it's one of only two suit upgrades that has a completely different animation from the other suit upgrades, the only other being the Phazon Suit (which instead has a completely different animation where Samus twitches slightly before readying her Arm Cannon thanks to the Omega Pirate falling on her). *Yoshio Sakamoto has stated that the SA-X restored Samus' original genetic condition, but not her suit's physical appearance.[1] *The suit is not actually named in the game, the code or any strategy guides. Through hacking, it has been discovered that the suit is merely a palette gained as a property of the Ice Beam, while retaining the properties of the Varia and Gravity Suit. It also gains the ability to harm some enemies with uncharged shots, although this was likely added for the Omega Metroid. *The Unnamed Suit is the only Fusion Suit color scheme that does not appear in Metroid: Samus Returns, where the Fusion Suit is playable on Fusion Mode. Gallery SA-X Suit sprite.png|The sprite for the final suit. Metroid Fusion Omega Suit Backside.jpeg|Backside sprite of the Suit, normally unseen. Mfend4.png|The suit in the ending of Metroid Fusion Mfusionguide r 20.jpg|The suit in the ending of Metroid Fusion File:Helmetless Samus Fusion.png|Without the helmet on. Rodney Shoots the Afloralite.png|Samus remembers her parents while in the suit Phazon Fusion Suit transparent.png|The model of the unidentified suit from Metroid Prime. Morphball.png|The suit's Morph Ball model from Prime. Omega fusion suit.png|Samus poses in the suit during Prime. UAM1MP1.png|The suit being worn in Prime. es: Traje Fusión Omega ru:Неизвестный Костюм Category:Hybrids Category:Main Deck Category:Final Items Category:Recurring Items